Four long year
by lysjelonken
Summary: Four years after leaving Sacramento, Jane returns to heart-breaking circumstances. Jisbon. Was a oneshot, now more... OC child, Tyler. It's hurt/comfort, romance and family. Note the family, even though it's not listed in the genres. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Four long years**

**Future fic – CHARACTER DEATH. Don't read if you can't handle it. This is a oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. I promise. Honest.**

It's been four long years. Four long years since he's last been here in Sacramento. He wasn't sure how they finally found him, after all these years of bouncing about from one place to another, never staying long enough to acquire a fixed address or phone number. But somehow, they did.

It was Grace's voice that sounded in that fateful voicemail message.

"_Jane. Hi, it's me, Grace Van Pelt… well, actually its Rigsby now, me and Wayne got married… but that's not why we called. We need you to come back to Sacramento, it's serious. It's about Teresa. Call me back as soon as you get this… please…"_

The message shocked him as he sat listening to it over and over, sitting on his hotel room bed in New York City. Her tone upset him, especially when she said the words "serious" and "Teresa". Possibly most upsetting was the fact the she used Lisbon's first name. At least back when he was still working with them, Grace wouldn't dare calling her boss by her first name.

So he called back. Grace answered again. Tearfully, she explained the situation.

A car crash. After years and years of working in law enforcement, going into life-threatening situations where her only protection was a gun and, maybe, a bullet-proof vest, the great Teresa Lisbon gets taken down by a stupid car crash.

And now he's here, standing in front of Mercy General Hospital, trying to find the courage to go inside. He knew what he'd see, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

Four years ago, Red John made another mistake. Four years ago, the team showed up behind a loft in downtown Sacramento, guns ready. Four years ago, Teresa Lisbon shot Red John in the chest, the bullet puncturing his heart and causing an immediate death.

That same night, while the team went out for a very special case closed-pizza and drinks, Lisbon and Jane stayed behind.

"_Are you okay?" She walked over and sat next to him on his worn, leather couch. He simply nodded. _

"_Are you sure?" This time he shook his head. He fell into her embrace, shaking with sobs, breaking down with pent-up emotions. _

_She comforted him and held him. She stroked his hair soothingly. Before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing her. And the next thing he knew, he was waking up in her apartment, next to her._

That was the day he left. That was the last time he saw Teresa Lisbon. Leaving before she woke up. In the last four years the guilt ate him up. He couldn't keep track of how many times he almost took a plane back to Sacramento, how many times he almost came back to find her.

But every time he talked himself out of it. Told himself she deserved better than a broken man, better than the certain heartbreak that would come with being with someone like him.

The hospital was cold and white and it smelled like antiseptic and death. He hated hospitals. He walked to the waiting room outside the rooms, looking through the glass window in the double door. There he found the team – except it wasn't the team anymore. Rigsby and Van Pelt – Mrs Rigsby – were sitting next to each other, his arm around her shoulders. She cut her hair short, now, and her stomach was just a little bit round – expecting their first child, no doubt. Cho was pacing not too far away, talking on the phone in a commanding tone. He must've been promoted, probably to a senior agent as well. Also sitting down was a young, black-haired man who Jane recognized as one of Lisbon's brothers from the picture in her apartment.

He stepped into the waiting room, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. It was interesting the emotions that flashed in their eyes when they looked at him – flashes of anger, nervousness, sympathy… and something else he couldn't place.

Again Grace was the one to stand up and come to talk to him. "She's in there." She pointed to a room, but stopped him before he could go towards it.

"Jane… there was something we didn't… couldn't tell you over the phone."

"_Couldn't_ tell me? Grace, you told me Lisbon got hit by a car and is now in a deep coma over the phone. What could be worse?" His tone was maybe a little bit harsh, but the absolute grief and sadness in his eyes made Grace forgive him.

"You've been gone four years, Jane. A lot happens in four years. A lot… is discovered in four years."

"What?"

Sighing heavily she took him by the arm and lead him to the large window looking into Lisbon's room. Peering through the blinds, Jane's breath hitched in his throat and it felt like the world stopped spinning.

The first thing he saw was Teresa. She's always been pale, but he's never seen her like this. There were big, black bags under her eyes, and she had a ventilator going down her throat. Immediately his eyes filled with tears and he got a knot in his throat. He tried to avert his gaze, when something else caught his eye – a tiny figure with its arm wrapped around her. Looking closer, he noticed a head of tight, blonde curls.

Realization hit him like a bomb. His stomach fell and his hands became clammy and started shaking.

"She had a child…" It was barely a whisper. "She had… my child?" Grace nodded silently.

"Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"We couldn't find you."

"You _just did_." This time his voice had bitterness in it.

"The circumstances were different. You understand that."

He nodded. "What's his name?"

"Tyler. He just turned three. He's a great kid… Observant like you. Stubborn like her." She chuckled fondly.

"He was in the accident?"

"Hm. He only broke his arm. But…" She trailed off. "He doesn't know…"

Jane didn't answer, but hesitantly headed to the door. He quietly made his way into the room, careful not to wake up Tyler. Sitting down on the chair pulled up next to the bed, he softly brushed her cheek. Her skin was so soft. It reminded him how much he had missed her, how much he needed to be with her again. It also reminded him she probably wasn't waking up from this coma. He was never going to hear her voice again. He would never be able to make her mad, see the anger flash in her eyes… she always looked so beautiful when she was angry at him…

A tear fell down his cheek.

"Who are you?" The voice was small and raspy.

Jane looked over at the boy who was looking up at him with big, familiar green eyes.

"Hi Tyler."

The toddler clinged tighter to his mother.

"No, no, it's okay… I'm your daddy…" Another tear escaped as Jane stroked the boy's blonde curls.

The boy sat up and stuck out his arms towards Jane, who chuckled and picked him up pulling the child into a hug.

"It's okay. We're gonna be okay…"

**THE END**

**Please review…. This is my first attempt at hurt/comfort type fics… so I would REALLY love opinions. Good, bad, mediocre, something in between… just wanna say hi? Anything, really, in my opinion you don't need a reason to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Four long Years: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tyler**

**Because I was asked, I've decided to covert my old one shot into more… As usual with me, I'm going in with little more than half a plot and an optimistic spirit, so I'm gonna need some serious suggestions. But here goes:

* * *

**

He woke with a small figure in his arms. They were asleep on the extra bed an exasperated nurse pulled into her room after Jane refused to leave Lisbon's bedside.

Tyler was deep asleep, his tiny mouth in an adorable pout that reminded him way too much of his mother.

Jane watched the child sleep. He looked more like her than he first thought. The mop of blonde hair was deceiving. The child had her define features, her mile-long eyelashes. And he knew under those eyelashes were those fantastically green eyes.

"Mister Jane?"

He looked up at the voice – the young nurse who brought the bed in earlier. She was standing in the doorway, whispering carefully to him not to wake the child in his arms.

"Yes?"

"Mister Jane, I'd like to suggest you go home."

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Why on earth would he leave her?

The nurse sighed and her face took a despairing expression. One so young shouldn't have to see so much pain. This poor girl had to face it every day.

"I'm sorry, Mister Jane…" Her voice was small, regretting. She was going to tell him he should just leave, not scar the poor child further. His mom is never going to wake up, why keep him clinging to the miniscule hope if he'll only be disappointed.

Looking down at the sleeping boy, Jane realized that on some level, she was probably right.

Better leave now while Tyler's last memory of his mom was fond ones of love, rather than a sick woman in a hospital bed.

"You're right." He whispered and reluctantly pulled Tyler up in his arms.

The child faintly responded in his sleep, but quickly fell back into dream world, cuddling deep into his father's chest and moving his thumb to his mouth.

He carried him out of the room, home.

* * *

Her apartment looked exactly the same as he remembers it. Only different.

On the coffee table and book shelves, along with pictures of her brothers, there are now frames holding pictures of Tyler as a baby, Tyler with his first birthday cake, Tyler in her arms during a trip to the beach. Toys lay scattered in the corners and across the floor.

He finds Tyler's room with ease and puts him safely in his big boy bed. He kisses his forehead as he retreats out the room.

He makes himself tea, sits down on the couch. His head falls into his hands.

_Four years…_ _How could she not have told me? _His eyes dart to the pictures on the coffee table in front of him. He looks at her. She looks so happy. Motherhood is becoming on her. But then again, he always knew it would be.

He misses her. He missed her all of the four years. He missed her cinnamon scent, he missed her sparkling wit, and he missed their sarcastic banter. He used to dream about her. Wish with all his heart she'd show up one day, yell at him for leaving her, take him in her arms and make him stay. She'd do it too, fierce little firecracker she was.

But she was preoccupied. Raising their son.

And he drove her away, anyway. He didn't deserve her.

But it's too late now.

The room smells like her. He isn't sure how that's even possible, but is just does. In fact, the entire apartment seems to radiate with her presence. He knows it's going to be torture being here. Around things that smell like her, feel like her, are a _part_ of her.

But he doesn't have anywhere else to go. And besides, Tyler is already confused and traumatized enough as it is. A car crash, meeting someone who's supposedly his long-lost father… Soon they'll have to tell him that Mommy probably isn't going to wake up… The last thing he needs now is to lose his secure home environment on top of everything.

A cry breaks him from his thoughts.

He's confused for a moment… _Crying?_

He hasn't heart crying in years. But there it was, the upset cry for attention, coming from above the stairs.

He seemed to suddenly come awake and sped up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Tyler?" He nearly fell over as he flew into the room.

The little boy was sitting in his bed. His cheeks were bright red, his eyes were puffy and wet streaks fell over his face.

Jane was by his bedside in the blink of an eye.

"What's wrong?"

"W-where's Mommy?" The little boy managed between sobs.

Sighing deeply, Jane motioned for Tyler to scoot over and climbed into the bed with him, holding him to his chest.

"Mommy's still in the hospital, bug guy."

"W-why?" He sniffled, rubbing his eyes. It broke Jane's heart.

"You remember the accident?" Jane motioned to Tyler's cast.

"But why isn't she comin' home yet?" He looked up with big, watery, _green_ eyes.

For once Patrick Jane was speechless. _How do you explain this to a child?_

"Well…" _How do I tell him she's broken beyond repair?_ "You know, Mommy was driving the car…"_ How do I tell him she's never going to watch him grow up?_ "So, when she got hurt, it hurt a little bit more than your arm…" _How do I tell her they said there was no hope? _"So, naturally… it's going to take a little bit longer for the doctors to fix her…"

"When is she coming home?"

Jane sighs deeply, the tears threatening to fall. _How do I tell him never? _"I don't know, Tyler."

The boy looks down, sad. He knows, in his own way. He doesn't understand. He doesn't want to believe. But he knows.

Suddenly he looks up.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

The title surprises Jane. As well as the sudden change of atmosphere. _But I guess that's kids for you…_

"Well, what do you want to eat?"

The boy shrugs. "I don't know. Mommy always makes me food…" He jumps out of bed and starts tinkering with some blocks on the floor.

Confused and a little bit scared, Jane gets up and walks out, throwing a last protective glance at the boy playing on the floor.

He heads down to the kitchen.

* * *

**Okay, that's chapter 2. So next chapter, Jane will experience some difficulties re-adjusting to parenthood, as well as some details on the accident from the doctor. Keep reading and review PLEASE! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Four long years: Chapter 3**

**As I'm sitting here writing this, I am annoyed. Reason 1: My wireless won't work, so I'm stuck writing without the option of uploading! Reason 2: My Facebook pics are taking ridiculously slow to upload (on my Dad's computer). And reason 3: I am almost certainly failing Science tomorrow. Why am I telling you this? Because.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

He started looking through the refrigerator. Empty.

_Oh crap…_

As he closes it, he notices a memo pinned on with a magnet: Go to the store! It's in her handwriting. Unfortunately there are no details as to what to buy, as in what Tyler eats.

Usually Patrick Jane was exceptionally talented in analyzing these little things. Like what a child's favourite meal is.

But here he is, sitting at the kitchen table, head in his hands, dumbfounded. _What to feed him?_

He's a kid! He should be easy! Kid's pretty much all like the usual things, right? Right. Then what are the usual things again?

Going through the cupboards, he finds that they are just as scantily stocked. She _really_ needed to go to the store.

Feeling desperate, he opens the trash can, hoping for some clue as to their usual dining arrangements. But apparently that is the one chore Lisbon _did_ manage to do before... Her shakes his head, taking the thoughts of the accident away. He should stop thinking about it... Stop torturing himself.

"Hey Tyler, what do you feel like for dinner?" He yells upstairs.

"I dunno…" Comes the faint answer.

"How about take out?" Eying the empty kitchen he deduces that's probably what they would've been eating anyway.

"Okay."

Jane locates the phone and calls in for Chinese. Although he personally feels that a child shouldn't eat takeout food too often, it's too far past lunch time to run to the store and back before Tyler gets fussy and the restaurants would be packed to the brim in the lunch hour rush.

After a few minutes, Tyler comes down the staircase (a fuzzy blanket being pulled behind him, flopping down the steps) with a frown on his face.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"The food will be here in a moment, big guy."

Jane takes a moment to be amazed at how quickly the child made the transition into calling him 'Daddy'. But, then again, according to Grace Tyler did possess his father's observation skills. And he was a smart kid. He probably knew this was the missing Daddy the moment he saw him and accepted it with an optimistic innocence, the way only a child can.

Tyler put on the most adorable pout-face Jane has ever seen on a boy, even one this small. It made him chuckle.

"Come over here and sit on my lap."

Tyler moves over to his father's side and sits down on his lap, his arms going around his shoulders. "Daddy, I'm so, _so_ hungry." He looks up at him with those soul-deep green eyes melodramatically and Jane knows he'll do anything and everything for those eyes.

"The food's almost here…" He rubs his fingers through the soft, bouncy curls of the toddler. He missed fatherhood. He's forgotten exactly how much he missed it. Forgotten the warm feeling you get in your heart when you hold your child.

The doorbell rings and Jane puts Tyler on the couch, wrapped in his blanket, while he gets the takeout from the delivery man.

When Jane puts the Chinese food-box in front of Tyler he immediately notices something's wrong. The give-away might have been the way Tyler scrunched up his nose.

"I don't want this!"

"Tyler, you don't like Chinese food?"

He defiantly shook his head.

"Well, why don't you just have a taste? I'm sure you'll like it."

At this Tyler crossed his tiny arms across his chest and shook his head repeatedly.

Jane sighed, exasperatedly.

_Stubborn like his mom is right!_

"Come on Tyler. It's lunch time, this is all there is."

"But I don't want it!"

"You'll love it once you have a bite!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do, alright?" Jane lifted chopsticks and held up the noodles to Tyler's mouth.

"Come on! Open up!"

At this Tyler clasped his mouth tightly shut, kept his arms crossed and shook his head violently. Jane was beginning to get frustrated. _He's not even four, he isn't supposed to be this difficult!_

"Tyler, please, stop being stubborn and have some noodles!"

"No!"

"Excuse me?" Jane was taken aback by the toddlers cheeky reply. The chopsticks and it's hold fell on the table.

Just before he could explode on the toddler (which would have been highly regrettable), there's a knock on the front door.

Grace opens the still unlocked door after the knock and enters. "Hi! Just checking in to see how you two are holding up."

She raises her eyebrows the moment she registers the scene before her – Tyler with his usual stubborn expression, and Jane, looking upset with noodles spilled on the table. She sighed deeply.

"Come on, Ty. I suspected something like this would happen. Uncle Wayne's in the car with a pizza. You go with him, the two of you can have a picnic in the park."

The tiny child's face lit up and he jumped off the couch. Before running out the door, he jumped up to give Grace a quick hug and squeeked 'Thanks Auntie Gracie!'.

When Tyler was gone, she sat down next to Jane.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of him."

"You weren't kidding when he said he was stubborn like her."

"Well, you expected the two of you would have co-operative kids?"

"I didn't expect we'd have _any_ kids. That's the problem!"

She looked him in the eye and took his hand. "Jane, I know this is a shock-"

"It's a huge shock!"

"Alright, a _huge_ shock! But she didn't have any help looking after him either. And whichever way you want to pull it, Tyler can be a handful. But he's also smart and resourceful and playful and sweet."

"And adorable. You forgot to mention adorable." Jane smiled fondly as he thought of Tyler. "I mean, I just met him yesterday and I already love him. And he's got her eyes… green..."

Grace smiled at the pride that radiated in Jane's voice.

"I admit we might have thrown you into the deep end there. Tyler is very particular about things, especially food. So how about we help you from here on in?"

"I would really appreciate that." He nods his head to emphasizing. She laughed.

"Okay, you might want to make notes. He's allergic to peanuts and penicillin. His favourite food is cheese pizza, but he loves chicken nuggets and fish fingers too. He will refuse to eat anything that smells unfamiliar, which is why he didn't want you Chinese food. He loves fizzy drinks, but I wouldn't advise you to give it to him… ever. He gets really hyper… kind of like you. Instead give him juice. Not orange, anything else. He doesn't sleep without his blanket. He also has the kind of same problem you do, insulting people to get other means. I'm not sure how you're going to handle that one, I mean Teresa was pretty practiced in damage control before him and you usually get punched in the nose so…"

"Okay, okay Grace! Maybe take it slower?"

She smiles. "Sure. Maybe you want to come live with us for the time being? I mean, so we'll be close in case of an emergency. And it can't be easy for you being here…" She motioned at Lisbon's apartment.

"No… I mean, yes it's hard, but I'd rather we stay here. I don't want to uproot Tyler any further than necessary. He's already going through a lot with his mom."

She nods understandingly. "Alright, well I'm going to pin up some emergency numbers and information on the fridge. And I'll go grocery shopping and bring you back everything you'll need." Before he can protest, she silences him. "It's nothing. During the last four years, Tyler's become like family to us. Wayne will bring him back in a few hours. Why don't you stay here and relax a bit, gather yourself."

He nods, appreciating it. It's been a tiring 24 hours.

Before she leaves, she looks back.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The doctor called me. He says they've got some interesting information about the crash. You should go see him when you get the chance."

Jane looks up, puzzled.

"Interesting information?"

She shrugs and waves before walking out, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Okay, I said last chapter this one will have details about the crash, but it started getting a tad long. Next will have the details, promise. Please review and give suggestions and comments. How am I doing with Tyler? I'm trying to keep it as real as possible (toddlers are no joke, and a Lisbon-Jane offspring? That's gonna be a hurricane!)**

**Zanny :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four long years: Chapter 4**

**Aren't I nice? Another update, not even hours after my last!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**

* * *

**

When Tyler returned a few hours later with Rigsby, he was back to his cheery self. All the fussiness and stubbornness was clean away.

Jane had also taken the time to regain himself. He lay on the couch, later drifting into a familiar half-sleep. Before Red John's death, this was the only kind of rest he ever got, since sleep was usually haunted with nightmares. Dozing on the couch in the bullpen was his deep slumber. Since Red John's death, after he left he slowly started to regain his ability to sleep. It was usually a deep sleep ripe with dreams – dreams about _her_.

But as he lay there on the couch in her apartment, a horrifying image once again enveloped his mind. She was so pale, so thin, hooked up to so many machines. And she wasn't waking up again…

He vaguely registered when Grace returned with the grocery bags and started unpacking its bounty, but he didn't get up. Instead he led her to believe he was resting, like he did all those years ago.

He only sat up when he heard the melodic laugh of his son.

"Daddy, Daddy, guess what? Me an' Uncle Wayne went to the park and we had ice cream and I saw a squirrel!" He excitedly babbled.

Jane smiled. "That's so nice, Tyler. Hey, how would you like to go visit Mommy in the hospital?"

"Did the doctor's fix her yet?" His eyes grew wide and happy.

Jane felt guilty that he had to shake his head. "No, she's still sleeping. But we can go put flowers in her room. And you can tell her about the squirrel, I'm sure she'll like that."

"Mommy likes squirrels…" Tyler giggled and he quickly ran to his room to go get his blanket for the trip.

Jane looked up at Grace who was silently scolding Rigsby for giving the already borderline-hyperactive three-year-old ice cream.

"It's still visiting hours, right?"

She nodded. "Jane, are you sure you want to keep bringing Tyler to his mom, under the circumstances?"

"I want to hear what the doctor has to say. We'll put flowers in her room, stay twenty minutes."

She still looked reluctant, but didn't say anything further.

* * *

The hospital was quiet. It was nearing the end of visiting hours and few were still here.

He had a nurse call Doctor Branson and hesitantly approached her room. In his one hand was a large bush of sunflowers, her favourite. On the other side, Tyler sat on his hip.

"Go in, Daddy!" Tyler ushered impatiently when Jane stood still in the doorway.

Upon the instruction, Jane walked in. The sight didn't fail to knock the wind out of him once again.

Tyler seemed unaffected by her state, just happy to see his Mommy again. He jumped off Jane's hip and climbed up the bed, crawling into her.

"Mommy!" He hugged her still form. "Mommy, you gotta wake up now! You've slept enough!" When she didn't respond, he frowned and tugged at her sleeve. Still nothing.

"Daddy, she's not waking up from her sleep!"

"Tyler, this is a bit of a deeper sleep. She isn't going to wake up when you call her…" His voice was thick with emotion and tears were once again stinging at his eyes. He tried to preoccupy himself by arranging the sunflowers by her bedside, to no avail.

Tyler processed his words, then came to a realization. "Like Snow White!"

Jane chuckled. "Yeah, Tyler, kind of like Snow White."

"Then you should kiss her, Daddy! Then she'll wake up…"

"Tyler, I don't think that's gonna do much good…"

"Please…" There was the pouty face. And he couldn't say no.

He slowly sat down onto the bed and looked at her. She was still beautiful, even though she was in this state. He lowered his head to her, tears threatening to fall. He softly kissed the corner of her lips, where they were uninterrupted by the ventilator tube. Her lips were dry and cool and not like he remembered.

When he lifted back up, he saw the look of expectation and then disappointment on Tyler's face.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I guess it isn't the same kind of sleep as Snow White."

"That's okay, Daddy."

There was a knock at the door and Doctor Branson peeked in. "Mister Jane? I'm so glad you came. There's something I need to discuss with you."

"Alright. Tyler, why don't you stay here and tell Mommy about the squirrel in the park?"

Outside Doctor Branson smiled comfortingly. "I'm so sorry about this situation."

"You said you had some information about the accident?"

"Yes, yes… When the paramedics brought you wife-"

"She's not my wife." Jane interrupted.

The doctor flushed and looked down uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, I just assumed…" He motioned to Jane's left hand, which still, after all these years, held his first wife's wedding ring. Jane looked down at it as if he noticed it for the first time. In truth, it was almost like he had. He hasn't paid much attention to it for so long. Since Red John's death he certainly moved past his wife and child, although they forever kept a special place in his heart.

"Anyway. When they brought in Miss Lisbon and Tyler, we noticed some strange bruising and cuts, not to mention some of the more serious internal injuries on her were in strange positions according to reports that she was driving. We were also puzzled on how Tyler, being small and so vulnerable, came out with little more than a broken arm and a few scrapes."

"And you found..?"

"We think Miss Lisbon flung herself in front of the child when the accident was happening, to protect him. She kept him pinned against his seat. Unfortuantely this action was probably what caused most of her serious injuries."

"So… she gave up her own life… to save Tyler's." Jane looked back through the door and saw Tyler babbling excitedly to his comatose mom.

"Yes, it seems so."

"Doctor Branson, tell me honestly how she's doing?"

"She's doing better, actually."

"Better?" Hope lit up in Jane's eyes and Branson immediately regretted his choice of words.

"I wouldn't get my hopes too high though, Mister Jane. Although he vitals are picking up at a steady pace, there is still little sign that she'll recover far enough to actually regain consciousness. What to say of being able to live a normal life if, by some miracle, she _does_ wake up."

"So there's a chance…"

The doctor hesitated. "There's always a chance, Mister Jane. It's called a miracle. But then again, we do see miracles. Not often. But they do happen… But, in my personal opinion, I wouldn't get your hopes up. Especially if there's a child involved."

Jane looked back again, watching Tyler cuddle up to Teresa and start to drift off in her arms.

"I understand."

Another hesitation from the doctor. "Mister Jane, I really hate to bring this up… But there is the matter of how long you plan to keep her on the ventilator."

"You want to know when we're gonna pull her plug." His curt and cold tone shocked the doctor. Up to this point he seemed the normal grieving family member (though, apparently, not husband).

"Yes."

"Doctor Branson, if there's one person who I truly believe can pull of anything and everything… even this… it's Teresa Lisbon. I'm a realist, if things seem to go nowhere… if every possible chance of her ever coming back to me if worn out to its fullest… then I'll give up. But not a moment before it."

He walks out of the conversation, back to her room, leaving Branson standing outside. The man puzzled him. The one moment he was vulnerable and grieving, the next cheeky and defiant… it was confusing!

Jane walked over to Lisbon's bedside and took her cold hand in his, rubbing his palms against hers to generate some heat onto it. Tyler was starting to snooze next to her. The child seemed to fall asleep within moment when his mother was next to him. He really shouldn't be surprised – children, especially toddlers, usually become relaxed like this when they're mother is around them.

He sat there, holding her hand until the nurse came to ask him to leave. Visiting hours are long over, she scolds.

The he picks up Tyler and makes to leave.

Before walking out, he hesitates and then drops a quick, sweet kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight, Snow White." He whispers as he exits.

* * *

**Okay, there you go! I'm pretty much addicted to this story at this point. I promise I'll continue with Back, Red Rain and Red Baby after I finish this!**

**Please review!**

**Z**


	5. Chapter 5

**Four long years: Chapter 5**

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers, you people are sunshine on legs! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

The rude buzzing of an alarm clock woke Jane from his sleep. For the last few weeks, he's been sleeping surprisingly well. Though it might have something to do with the way he practically falls down onto the bed in exhaustion and passes out. Raising a three year old is no joke. Especially when you've got a job as well. He has no clue how Lisbon managed I without him.

A few days after his return, Hightower contacted him. She was still head of the CBI and offered him his old job as consultant back on Lisbon's old team (which Cho was now running). He accepted, glad for a source of income (kids are expensive, and years of globetrotting have seriously thinned out his nest egg from the psychic days).

He sighs deeply, resting his head on the still faintly-cinnamon scented pillow. These have become his moments. He knows it isn't real. He knows it probably makes no sense whatsoever. But here, in the mornings, he still smelled her hair on the pillows. It was the sweetest torture he's ever known, feeling her presence but knowing she'll never be here.

Grace alerted him yesterday that Tyler's birthday falls this weekend.

It scares the living daylights out of him.

Tyler is turning four without his mother. It somehow makes this whole thing realer, scarier.

Today they're going to the store to buy him a birthday present and a cake. There will no doubt be a tantrum from Tyler, who'll be upset that he can't go along, but this is going to be a crucial moment. This will be the first moment that will define the way Tyler sees life after Mommy's accident.

He seems to have come to terms that the accident left Mommy asleep like Snow White, without the waking up part. "For now…" He always adds. The stubborn child still refuses to even consider the idea her never waking up.

Jane also finds himself thinking thoughts of her when he's alone – she's in the kitchen, preparing dinner. In the garden, basking in the sun. Or playing with Tyler, calling him her baby and kissing his cheeks. Then she looks at him and smiles and he feels like he's part of a family again.

While he's preoccupied with his thoughts, his eyes stay closed, like he's in a trance. Somewhere along the line he hears the door squeak open and the pitter-patter of tiny bare feet tiptoeing across the wood floor and clambering onto the bed.

He opens his one eye and sees Tyler pulling his blanket up the bed to join him at his place next to Daddy. He quickly closes his eye again before Tyler can see he's awake. He feels him carefully (though not as subtly as he probably intended) climbing under the covers and cuddle into his chest.

"Morning Tyler." The boy jumps a little with a fright when he hears his father speak.

"Daddy, you're awake!"

"Yeah…" Jane chuckles. "Everything okay?"

"Uh-huh. I want to go to the park today."

"We can't, me and Auntie Grace have to go to town today. I can have Uncle Wayne take you?"

"No, I want to go with you, Daddy. I'll go with you and Auntie Grace."

"You can't come today, Tyler. We need to take care of some grown up-things, you'll be horribly bored. But if you go with Uncle Wayne I'll give him money so you can buy an ice cream."

The boy frowns, ready to protest, but Jane has another argument. "If you stay I'll bring you a surprise."

Now the boy's face lights up and he nods. "Okay, I'll go with Uncle Wayne. I like him anyway. He lets me watch as much cartoons as I want."

Jane chuckles and kisses Tyler's forehead. "That's my good boy."

* * *

Town is crowded and busy in a Saturday afternoon rush. Everywhere there are people doing their shopping. Squished between the crowds, Jane is being pulled this way and that by Grace.

His arms hurt from carrying her bags (all four tons of them) and his feet are screaming for a break.

"Grace, can we _please_ sit down?" He begs.

The redhead rolls her eyes and leads him to a coffee shop. "Come on, sit down. We'll have a coffee break and then we'll hit the toy store."

"Finally! We came here two hours ago and only _now_ we get to what we really came for!"

Again Grace rolls her eyes. "Goodness, you're harder to shop with than Teresa!"

This catches Jane's attention. "You went shopping with her."

Grace realizes the tender subject she unintentionally approached and nods silently. The waiter approaches and they order coffee and tea, respectively.

"When, uh… When she found out she was pregnant with Tyler she was a little overwhelmed. When she finally decided she was going to keep him-"

"Wait, there was ever a doubt?" Jane nearly jumped off his chair.

"Jane, sit down!" She urges him back down and calms his agitated state. "Of course she had to have doubts. She was pregnant with the child of a man who ran away in the middle of the night never to be seen or heard from again. She was alone, she was scared."

He looks down, feeling the guilt of leaving seep through his heart again. Her hand reaches out to his. "It's okay. She once told me she forgave you. Even though you left, you gave her Tyler. She loved him more than anything in the world…" She comforts him.

After a moment of silence, he speaks. "So, shopping?"

"Oh yes. When she decided she was keeping him she didn't have an idea what to do. She had no clue what a baby needed, what she needed to do now. So I bought her a baby book and the tow of us hit the shops to buy her everything she'd need." She smiled fondly at the memory. "She's terrible at shopping. I mean, really. She hates it. And she complains about it. I never in my life thought I'd ever seen Teresa Lisbon complain."

"Well, you are a bit of a shopping slave-driver." Jane mumbles.

Their beverages arrive and they drink in silence. When they were done they pay and finally go to the store the trip first intended to.

He buys Tyler a puzzle set that's too complicated for the average four-year-old, but Tyler would enjoy thoroughly figuring out. For the surprise he buys him a lollipop the size of his head (despite Grace's many protests). He decides the kid deserves a little sugar. He is a kid after all.

When they arrive (the gift-wrapped birthday present effectively hidden in Grace's purse) Tyler is, as promised, with Rigsby in front of the television, watching cartoons. When he hears them enter, he jumps up and runs to the door.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" He yells, jumping up into his arms. "Where's my surprise?"

"To the point, aren't you? Here you go." He hands him the lollipop and watches his eyes stretch in amazement. "Woooww..!"

Rigsby mumbles from the doorway, "Good luck getting him to bed tonight," but Jane chooses to ignore him.

An effort to establish bedtime is worth spoiling our child every once in a while. And Tyler was in a great need to be spoiled right now.

The Rigsby's leave and Jane spends the night watching Tyler lick his lollipop while hypnotized by Tom and Jerry hitting each other over the heads with mallets.

Finally (at a time way too late to be decent for a child of his age) he passes out, his lollipop only half-eaten. He carries Tyler to his room and kisses his forehead goodnight.

Watching his son's even breathing and relaxed expression, he feels the most undying sense of pride. Even under the circumstances, which weren't exactly idyllic, he immediately fell in love with the child. Though a handful he most certainly was, he was perfect to him. Quirks and all.

He closes the door gently and goes downstairs to put the rest of the lollipop in the fridge and clear up the day's mess.

The picture of Tyler and his mom catches his eye.

She's wearing a green shirt (it's always been his favourite colour on her…) and she's holding him close to his chest, smiling brighter than he's ever seen her smile before.

There's a cake in front of them with 'Happy Birthday Tyler!' iced around the edges and a large candle in the shape of a three stuck in the middle. Tyler's entire face is lit up and he looks absolutely, blissfully happy.

It's his last birthday, and the last one he'll have with his mom there. Jane takes the frame off its place on the bookshelf and runs his thumb along the edge of her face, lovingly. He's glad the memory would be a good one. He's miserable that it would be the last.

He misses her. More than he ever thought he could when he was away.

He reluctantly puts the frame back and walks upstairs.

Off to the one place he stills feels her, even though its just her faint scent in the sheets. He knows soon it'll wash away and be replaced with the artificial flowery scent of fabric softener. But at least now he has something. Soon he'll have nothing at all.

* * *

**Okay, so Tyler's birthday is coming next. Including a special surprise… Ooh, Zanny, whatever do you mean? Keep reading, mystery reader-voice, and review and then soon, you'll have an update. Promise!**

**Zanny x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Four long years: Chapter 6**

**Again, I'm going to apologize for not updating any stories but this. I've noticed I've especially neglected Red Baby, but I'll get to work on it soon. Promise. I just want to get this one done because it's my current fanfic obsession.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

The day arrived sooner than they anticipated.

Patrick woke little Tyler up with 'Happy Birthday to you' and a plate of pancakes with a candle on it.

And his present.

Just the sight of the colorfully wrapped package seemed to light up the boy's eyes.

He tore the paper away and shrieked happily when he saw its content. Jane had predicted correctly – Tyler _was_ a puzzle-kid.

Unfortunately a call ruined the day's plans. There was a murder, a high-profile politician. The CBI had been called in and he had to call in.

On a Saturday.

"Cho, are you serious? It's Saturday and my day off! And it's Tyler's birthday! We were all supposed to meet in the park… Yeah, yeah, I understand. But, can't Hightower… No, no, I'll make a plan." Jane hung up and looked down at the offending phone.

"Hey, buddy, I've got bad news."

"Hmm?" Tyler looked up from his pancakes, his face smeared with syrup. Jane had to chuckle and wiped his cheeks off with a napkin.

"That was work."

Tyler shook his head defiantly. "Nuh-uh! It's my birthday!"

"I know, bud. But I have to go… Listen, kiddo, did you ever have a babysitter for times like these? Your playschool is closed on Saturdays."

Another shake of the head. "No. Mommy took me to work with her."

Jane raised his eyebrows incredulously. "Really?"

"Yup. She said because I was her smart, big boy I can help!"

"Alright then! Problem solved! You can come with me to work; we can solve a little crime, then after we can go to the park and celebrate the right way – with ice cream."

"Yay!" Tyler clapped his hands. "I like ice cream!"

"I know. And the team might even have some present for the birthday boy."

"Really?"

"Of course! Now go get your shoes and coat, then we can go." Tyler jumped off the kitchen chair and ran off in the direction of his room. Halfway out the kitchen he changed his mind, and ran back. He jumped into Jane, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Daddy!"

And with that he ran to get his things, leaving Jane tearful with happiness in the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Jane." Grace greeted him. "Sorry for calling you away from… Tyler! What are you doing here?" She bent down to Tyler's level.

"I came along!"

"Yes, I can see that honey. Are you allowed?" While saying this she looked up at Jane in question.

Jane frowned. "Tyler, I thought you said your mom brought you along all the time?"

The boy smiled innocently up at Jane as he caught on. "Oh my… You clever little..!"

Grace giggled. "Well then, I'm sure Hightower will forgive because it's his birthday. And who can say no to that face." Grace kisses Tyler's forehead. "Happy birthday, sweetie. Your presents in my car, I planned on giving it to you at the party in the park. But since you're here I'll go get it in a bit."

Cho and Rigsby walked into the bullpen, discussing the case, when they saw Tyler.

"Hey birthday boy! What are you doing here?" Rigsby picked Tyler up, lifting him high, causing him to scream happily.

"My son takes after me way too much. He tricked me into bringing him along."

The two large men started to laugh.

"Serves you right for all the tricks you've played through the years. Luckily, I brought the present along." Cho walked to his desk to go get the wrapped present that lay at its side. The office that was meant for the supervising officer still stood empty. Cho didn't feel right moving into it, he felt it still belonged to Lisbon. So he opted to stay at his old desk.

Tyler squeaked excitedly from where Rigsby placed him on his desk when the large package reached him.

"Thank you, Uncle Kim!"

Jane stifled a chuckle. He still found it hilarious that Tyler called Cho 'Uncle Kim'. It was from his name, Kimball, but just seemed out of place.

Tyler tore open the package, revealing a model airplane. "Wow! Daddy, Daddy, look! A plane!"

"I thought it'd be a nice thing for you two to build together. And since Tyler loves the park as much as he does, I thought it'd be fun to fly."

"Thanks Cho." Jane smiled appreciatively.

"Mine next, mine next!" Rigsby handed him the package Grace had just retrieved from their car.

Tearing the paper, it revealed to be a box set of cars and trucks. "Thank you, Uncle Wayne!"

"Luckily, Tyler, you won't be bored, because your Daddy never really works when he comes here." Grace messes up the boy's curly mop.

"Hey!" Jane protests. He reconsiders and then nods. "Yeah, okay, you're right. Hey, Tyler, wanna start on the plane while the grown-ups work?"

"Yes!" Tyler jumps off Rigsby's desk into his dad's arms, who then carried him to the couch.

They sat and built the airplane as the rest of the team worked the case. When they got a suspect and had to go out, the plane was already almost done.

"Jane, we gotta go interview the suspect. Are you coming?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here with Tyler."

"Are you sure? We could really use you for this."

"Daddy, can we go? I wanna go help them catch the bad guy."

"Tyler, if we go you can't go along. You're just a child; we could probably get into trouble showing you dead bodies and stuff."

"But I wanna do what you and Mommy do when I grow up. Pleeeeaassee…" There was that adorable pout and those big pleading eyes. And there goes his resistance.

Jane smiled. "All right then. But if things get scary, we're getting back in the car, okay?"

"Yay! And afterwards, can we go visit Mommy?"

"Hmm?" Jane was taken a bit by surprise. The last few weeks they've been doing well in keeping Tyler relatively away from his mother. He's been asking for her less and less every day and every night. It pained Jane to distance Tyler from his mother. Not to mention that he missed her himself. Her scent in the pillows was getting so faint he could barely sense her there anymore.

"Visit Mommy?" Tyler repeats.

"Uhm… you know, we should probably go to the park afterwards…" Tyler's arms moved to cross, his eyebrows started to furrow into a frown. He was going to start arguing… "…But if you want to go visit Mommy, then we will. It is your birthday after all."

His little arms went back to his sides, and his almost-frown disappeared into a bright smile. "Okay! C'mon, Daddy, we gotta go catch the bad guy!"

He pulled his father's arm until he was up from his seat on the couch and then ran after Cho, Rigsby and Grace who've already began to walk to the elevator.

Jane walked behind them, his eyes closing, trying to summon some sort of strength.

Every time he even thought of her sickly and hooked up to all those machines, his felt like someone kicked him in the gut. And every time he thought of the disappointment in Tyler's eyes when Mommy still didn't wake up when he tugged at her sleep, or when Daddy kissed her like the prince in Snow White, it made his heart hurt.

"Daddy, come on!" He looked up and saw his son with Teresa Lisbon's eyes standing with the rest of the team in the elevator, waiting for him.

He jogged to them, smiling as he entered.

He knew that even though it disappointed Tyler, it made him very happy curling up next to his mom. So even if the reality broke his own heart, Tyler's happiness, even though it was because of an illusion, was more important.

So he was just going to have to suck it up.

* * *

**All right, that was a long one. Also, pretty please review?**

**Zanny**


	7. Chapter 7

**Four long years: Chapter 7**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Due to gigabyte issues, our family needs to cut down on our Internet-time. So this is the first update-chance I got.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

Jane stood in the doorway. He wanted to go in. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to smell her scent, the one that was now absent on her pillow.

More than anything he wanted to talk to her. Laugh with her. Watch her eyes light up with fire, even if it's just annoyance.

But he couldn't possibly take that feeling again.

Knowing she's gone and not just out on a case somewhere in the back of his mind and actually seeing the proof in front of him were two different things.

Tyler frowned up at him and tugged impatiently at his sleeve.

"Daddy, go in!"

Jane's hand hesitated at the doorknob.

"Mister Jane!" Doctor Branson came jogging down the hallway.

Jane sighed, relieved for his excuse. "Tyler, you go ahead and visit Mommy. I'll be right there."

He turned the knob, which was well above Tyler's head and waved him inside, while he walked over to the doctor.

"You wouldn't believe this but I was just about to call you."

"Really? Why is that?"

"You wouldn't believe this…"

"What?" Jane was becoming afraid, horrified that things were getting worse. The last time they spoke he said she was doing alright under the circumstances…

"She's doing better…"

"What?" The statement seemed to knock the wind out of him. It's was like a light suddenly went on again.

He practically ran to the door, swinging it open.

Although she was still looking pale and thin and _small_, there was an obvious difference.

The ventilator pipe was out of her throat. She was breathing on her own.

"H-How..?" A smile lit up his face.

"Now, I don't want you to get too excited, Mister Jane. The development is excellent, but she isn't out of the woods by far… There've been many such amazing cases that end in tragedy. But this is good news." He smiles.

Jane is too elated to even hear half of what he said.

He ran to her bedside, where Tyler was already curled up and took her hand.

Was he imagining it, or was her hand warmer than before?

Looking up at his father's face, Tyler saw the smile. "Daddy, why are you smiling like that?"

Looking up, Jane felt tears brimming in his eyes. "Nothing, Tyler. Nothing at all."

He takes her (warmer) hand in his and kissing her knuckles.

"You have to wake up soon, my love…" He whispers against her skin. "We miss you so much…"

They sit there with her for a little more than an hour, while Tyler tells her in great detail about his day. Then a nurse knocks on the door and tells them that visitor hours are long over.

Jane moves to pick Tyler up but he's stop by the little child's frown, reminding Jane of their routine here.

"Oh, right!" He bends down to kiss her cold lips, probably lingering a little bit longer than necessary.

"Goodnight Snow White." He whispers to her, picking up their son.

"Wake up soon."

* * *

**Here you go! Please review, they make me super-happy! (3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Four long years: Chapter 8**

**I know this is horribly expected and predictable… but I just can't break your heart! I could've very well done something horrible and heartbreaking… But I'm feeling extremely kind and cheesy today. So here you go: Love me for this!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

The call came at one in the morning, weeks thereafter.

It came from the nurse, Nurse Ashley, the same who woke him that first day when he fell asleep on her bed when he first came back, the same who called Doctor Branson for him every time and quietly watched with eyes that have seen too much for their years, and had grown fond of them.

The same nurse who fought alongside him when Doctor Branson said it was taking too long for her to heal. That it was too unlikely for her to wake up with him. That has become a friend.

At one in the morning, that day, Teresa Lisbon woke up. She was disorientated, scared, started yelling and screaming for help.

Nurse Ashley was the first on the scene, and broke down into tears at the sight.

One in the morning is a very indecent time to wake up a four-year-old, but even so, an elated Jane shook him awake.

"Tyler, Tyler! Mommy's awake! C'mon, we're going to visit her! Where are your shoes?"

The child was possible a bit too tired to really understand what his father was saying, but reluctantly obliged in getting up.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital in the pitch dark. It was too late for anyone to be up. At all.

The hallways were emptier than Jane's ever seen them. Lone luminescent lights flickered above them as they practically ran down the hallway.

They met Ashley at the nurse's station outside. Her eyes were puffy from tears; of happiness, Jane deduced.

"Mister Jane! I'm so glad you're here! Hi Tyler." She bent down to smile at Tyler.

Tyler smiled quickly and politely at her, and then bolted to his mother's room. That kid of his, Jane thought. Straight to business.

Inside Jane heard Tyler's squeal of happiness and Lisbon call his name happily.

Lisbon. Her voice… Jane thought if he died right then and there he'd be a happy man, because he's heard her voice again.

Granted, it was raspier than before, it was still like music.

He smiled gratefully at Ashley, and then walked to the doorway to take in the scene.

Her gorgeous green eyes were tired, but there was _life_ in them. They were more beautiful than he remembered, than he ever imagined. And they were filled with tears of happiness as she looked at her son.

She hugged him tightly, listening to him as he babbled on about the squirrel in the park and his birthday party and everything she missed. She apologized over and over for missing it, never letting go of her child.

"…And Mommy, you were asleep like Snow White and Daddy said you were going to wake up and we just knew it, so I knew you were going to be okay!"

"Oh baby, Mommy's missed you-… Wait, 'Daddy'?"

"Uh-huh!" Tyler pointed his tiny finger to the doorway. For the first time, Lisbon noticed him standing there and her eyes grew large in shock.

Her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out.

Jane wanted to say so many things to her. Tell her he's sorry. Tell her he wants to be with her and Tyler. Tell her he loves her more than the world.

But now, standing there with her awake, none of the words came. He was lost in _watching_ her.

He finally found his voice. "Hi."

"H-hi…"

He walked closer to her, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"You scared us over there for a minute."

"What happened..?" He knew she was referring to more than just why she was in the hospital bed.

"You had a car accident. Apparently you threw yourself in front of Tyler, which got you seriously hurt… You've been in a coma for more than a month…" Her eyes widened, tears brimming in them. "Grace called me when you had your accident. I've been looking after Tyler ever since."

She drew a shaky breath, the first tear falling over her cheek. She was overwhelmed, he could tell. His hands went to her face, wiping the tears off.

"Don't cry, please, don't cry." He looked down at Tyler who was snuggled in his mother's chest. He was obviously distressed because of his mother's tears.

"Hey, Tyler, why don't you go with Ashley and get an ice cream in the cafeteria? Mommy and I need to talk…"

Tyler obviously didn't want to leave, but the kid was smart and left. At least he'd get a treat out of it…

Once Tyler was out, Jane looked back at Teresa. She was about to speak.

He put his finger on her lips, silencing her. "I know you're probably angry with me, with reason. And I know you have no reason to forgive me. But please, let me just say this…"

She nodded, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"I was scared. That's why I left. That night, I realized I love you. I loved you more than I knew was good for you. I left because I knew as broken a man as I am, I'd hurt you." She wanted to reply, but he silenced her again with the finger over her lips.

"Through the years… I can't tell you how many times I've picked up the phone. Dialed your number and hung up. How many plane tickets I've bought and refunded. I wanted nothing more than to come back to you, to see you again and hear your voice." Tears were now running freely down his cheeks, but he somehow managed to keep his voice steady.

"Grace called my hotel. Tracked me down. When I saw you in that hospital bed… I think I've never felt my heart break like that. And Tyler…" He smiled at the thought of their son. "He's an amazing child. You did good, raising him. And I'm so sorry I wasn't there. If I could go back and stay, I would. He's… he's a beautiful, beautiful child…"

Lisbon let out a watery laugh. "He is pretty great, isn't he?"

"He's adorable. And he's got your eyes."

She chuckled, making him laugh with her as well. Soon they were laughing together. It felt natural, right. He felt like there was nowhere else he'd ever want to be.

She looked so beautiful, laughing, smiling, her green eyes twinkling, he couldn't help himself.

He kissed her.

He knew he caught her by surprise. She didn't respond at first, but after a moment he felt her lips moving against his.

Their tears mingled on their cheeks. His hands went to her silky tresses, relishing the feeling of having her warm and awake under his fingertips.

When they broke, her eyes were confused. Possibly even scared.

"Teresa, I love you. More than anything in the world. And I know I messed up… royally… And you probably hate me and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know that no matter what, I'm going to be a part of Tyler's life-"

"Jane-"

"Just let me finish, please! And if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop working at the CBI. I'll go somewhere else, but I'm not going to be an absent dad."

"Jane! Shut up!" She clasped her hand over his mouth, quieting him.

"I love you too."

The news caught him a bit off guard. He was expecting her to shout and scream at him for running, fighting for custody on Tyler and making sure he never sees his son again. But she loved him back… It blew his mind…

He gently took her hand away from his mouth and kissed her senseless.

Oh, how he's missed this. How he's missed her.

"I missed you so much, Snow White…" He whispered breathlessly when they broke.

She chuckled. "What did you just call me?"

"It's a long story. But what do you say we go get our son? And go home…"

* * *

**Next will be the epilogue. It's been so much fun writing this, I'm so glad for all the reviews and reaction I've gotten. You guys are amazing! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Zanny**


	9. Epilogue

**Four long years: Epilogue**

**Thanks for the explosion of reviews! You guys made my day! **

**Disclaimer: TYLER'S MINE! Nothing else.

* * *

**

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, it's Christmas!" Tyler jumped on their bed, waking them from their deep sleep.

"Hmm… 'Kay honey… What time is it?" Teresa yawned, not getting up from her place.

From behind her, Jane craned his head, his eyes scrunching up to see the numbers on the digital clock on the bedside table.

"Five…" he grumbled.

"It's daytime, the birds are singing!" Tyler whined, pulling his mother's hand from underneath the covers.

"Alright, big guy. You wanna go and have a look at what Santa brought you?" Jane kissed Lisbon's head before starting to get up.

"Yes!"

"Well then, let's go!"

He lifted Tyler high up in his arms and walked downstairs to the living room where the tree stood.

As he watched Tyler tear open the Christmas paper and gape at all the wonderful goodies the big man in red (also known as Rigsby in a Santa Clause costume) brought him, he felt Teresa's slender arms snake around his waist from behind.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered to her, kissing her cheek when she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Morning. Isn't Christmas wonderful?" She giggled as she watched her son play with the train station he just opened. Somehow he figured out how to get the train going all by himself…

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Jane ran from her embrace to go get a package from the tree. "I got you a little something."

"Oh Patrick, I thought we decided we weren't going to spend money on each other this holiday…"

"Yeah, but you gave me such a great gift last night, I'm afraid my romantic Christmas Eve dinner didn't cut it…" He kisses her ear at the mention of the previous night and smiles at the way blush creeps up her neck across her cheek. "Just open it, woman!"

"Alright." She smiles and he sees a glimpse of child-like excitement in her eyes.

She opens the box, revealing a smaller box hidden inside it. Her face falls. "Oh goodie. A Christmas trick…"

"You love it, you know you do… Keep going, there's a light at the end of the tunnel…"

She opens the smaller box to reveal an even smaller box, and so on and so forth. Just when she starts to feel exasperated, the, now little, box in her hand reveals a bag. It's small and silver and glittery.

She pulls open the ribbons that held the bag closed and spills the contents out of it into the palm of her hand.

A simple white gold ring falls out.

When she sees it her eyes immediately go to his.

"I'd go on one knee, but I fear it might be a bit too cheesy for you." He smiles nervously. "I think I'm already pushing it with the corny Christmas-proposal."

"Yes."

His eyes fall. "See? I knew it. I should've probably thought of something more original."

"No, not yes it's corny… which it is. Yes, I'll marry you."

He looks up at her, his blue eyes bright with happiness and love.

"Really?"

"Really." She confirms, then kisses him tenderly.

"That's good then…" He mutters between kisses.

"Mommy, Daddy, look at my train!" Tyler breaks them from their bubble of blissfulness. "Mommy, why are you crying?"

For the first time Teresa notices the tears of happiness pouring down her cheeks. "Oh… I'm just really happy, sweetheart."

Jane excuses himself to the kitchen to make them some hot chocolate. As he leaves he watches his soon-to-be wife and son playing under the Christmas tree.

And he wonders how he ever got so lucky.

* * *

**Alright, I think if it ever needed to be proved, here is the proof. I am the CHEESEMEISTER. The CORN-INATOR. It's just so fluffy! Thanks for reading my fic, it's been great getting reviews and responses for you all and I really enjoyed writing it! You guys rock for reading! Thanks special to all my regular readers who reviewed every chapter and In The Name for doing that thing I love where you review every single chapter all at once!**

**Zanny (3**


End file.
